fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Locky's Look-Out/Super Smash Quest: Age of Ganon
So uh, Super Smash Quest: Age of Ganon by L-PF. Not really a game it is just basically a fan-fic/TV show. So yea let's review the first episode. Part 1 In this Series start, We view a large baron waste-land filled with missory and purple flames. There is one small Mogma beneath the flames. He speaks. What is a Mogma? *google* Oh, those mole things from Skyward Sword. ???: Why did I do it? Why must it be so hard to resist temptation! It's unfair! I could've stopped this. I had that power, but I trusted that flaming headed beast. That famous cliche, "I could stopped it.", I'm not going to complain about this because I already did that once, so that would make me a hypocrite. While we still hear the mogma speaking, we see an epic war between various residents of Smashland, The mogma, in his younger years, holding some sort of book. Smashland? I thought it was called World of Trophies. ???: I was caught in a corner, no other way but with your instincts. Who would I trust? The Smash Brothers or that guy from the Underworld? My love of treasure took over, Are you asking if you should believe a group of good guys named Smash Brothers or from a guy from a place literally called UNDERWORLD, a place that is basically Hell itself. How in the world this makes sense!? Update: So according to L-PF, the Mogma has been on the Underworld many times when he was younger. So that explains a lot. The mogma places the book on a circle in the ground. Ok... ???: Boy what a treasure that was! I.. What treasure? Back to reality, the mogma turns around, and acknowledges our presence. ???: Oh! How rude of me, my name is Tunnel His name is Tunnel? I could go on into a giant rant about his name, but I have seen worse. Tunnel: I didn't mean to bore you with my woa. Let me tell the whole story. From the beggining! So he can suddenly see through monitors? Back twenty years in the past, We see the SSBHQ (Super Smash Brother Head Quarters) where R.O.B. is holding a meeting with a group of Smash Bros. Smash Bros.? That sounds like a duo of mexican wrestlers. R.O.B.: Greetings Smash Bros. I have called you here on a matter of a fascinating new discovery. Why this quote reminds me of Yogi's Gang? Sonic: What is it? A threat? An ally? '''A new chili-dog joint'?'' Samus: If you shut up you'll find out! Wow, that's completely out of place for her character. You know Samus, that girl that didn't spoke many words and now suddenly is talking like a sophisticated gang leader? R.O.B.: I've discovered that the evil Lord Ganondorf has established a new alliance with groups of villans from all across Smashland. Mario: How did you find that out? R.O.B.: Wario posted it on his blog. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you seriously telling to me that the villian is posting their evil plans on the internet to everyone and anything see it? That is so stupid! (no offense to the creator), I mean, yes they did that in real movies like Kickass 2 but that was a joke, here, it is just fucking pathetic (no offense to the creator, again). Link: What are these villans planning to do? WHAT THE HELL? Did Link just spoke here!? Holy shit, what!? Link, one of the most well-known silent heroes, JUST SPOKE OUT OF NOWHERE? Dude, seriously? R.O.B.: Unknown; I have not gathered enough information. Mario: How will we approach them? How about trying to locate the PC/Notebook/whatever they are calling nowadays that Wario posted his blog post? That would make things easier to locate the villians. R.O.B.: In groups, You Mario, will lead the Alpha Team. Pit shall lead the Airforce Team, Toon Link will lead over seas, and Aero the Acrobat shall lead the Special Forces Squad. Let's Move! Tunnel: The Heroes left on a new quest, not yet knowing what will become of the future. Wait, that's it!? It just ends? How they know where the villians are hiding? Are they just going everywhere trying to find the villians? Well, let's see... Part 2. Part 2 Continuing our story, We take a look at Ganon's Secret Castle, where he is having a meeting with Metal Sonic, Wolf, King K. Rool, and Wario. Ganon: Welcome gentlemen, I've gathered you all with news that concerns the future of Smashland. Again, it is the World of Trophies. Wolf: Oh boy. Just what I need, another evil lecture. If I wanted this, I could've stayed at home listening to Leon. Why Wolf and Leon lives on the same house? Are they the ambigously gay duo? King K. Rool: Hey! stop with the disrespect puppy-dog! I for one have total trust in our lord Ganon. Did you just called Wolf a puppy-dog? Wario: Okay, nobody likes a kiss-up Krazy! Who? The villans continue to argue while Metal Sonic charges up some sort of air-horn. Metal Sonic blows the horn, and all is silent. Uh? Ganon: Thank You Loyal Robot, now, about my lectu- I MEAN NEWS! I have uncovered an ancient relic, shunned by all from the world of trophies, that will bring villany to a new found power. Oh, now you call it World of Trophies. Also "mean news"? Seriously? Are you trying to make that sound dark or evil? Because my friend it isn't working. EDIT: I misunderstood this part, thanks to Brock/Last/MCS/whatever his nickname is now (jk), so apperently he meant news, not he actually said "mean news". Ok. Wolf: Okay, you have my attention, How does this "relic" give villany it's power? "I don't know, but it is a pretty nice looking relic, it combines with the color of my boots." <--- Completely necessary joke. Ganon: That's where you come in, Wolf. I need you to take your team up into space, and search for the remaining shadow bugs of sub-space. I thought that Ganon was controlling the Shadow Bugs? Wario: Shadow Bugs? Are there really any left? King K. Rool: Obviously, Ganon just said so. Ganon: Yes, K. Rool, you will take your troops over seas to find a special urn to hold the shadow bugs, and Wario, you will take your bike and spy on the Smash Brothers, and make sure that they don't interfere. Move Out! Why Wario should spy the heroes? I mean, he is not a very good master of disgui-- Oh wait, he actually is. Tunnel: What is the relic you ask? Well we'll get to that later. For now, we will follow the Smash Bros far through the once vast land of Smashland. What the hell? Where did you come from? You just appeared out of nowhere! Oh wait right, you are telling us the story. BTW, has anyone found weird that he actually knows what is going on inside Ganon's "Secret" Castle? How I know that? Because he is telling to us! Yes, he actually knew that Ganon was evil and was searching an artifact of Doom, WHAT THE HELL? Back to reality, a Gim comes up to him with some news of his own. What? We were dreaming all this time? Gim: Tunnel! The other gims and I are preparing something to change the past! Is Invader Gim also helping the other Gims? Tunnel: What! That's great! Oh. Gimme a sec. To us now It looks like times may change after all! This won't change the fact that I'll be telling you about how this future happened, but it does mean that there may be help for the rest of us! And that's how Part 2 ends. Overall, it is decent, it is not good, or not bad, but it could be a lot better. The plot is kinda interesting, but the episodes itself are pretty short. But anyway, I'm looking forward to the next episodes actually. What do you think about my review? It is pretty great! It is good. It is decent, it could be better. Meh. Pretty bad. It stinks. Should I do more of this? Yes! No. Category:Locky vs. Gaming Category:Reviews